


We, against all odds

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cyborgs, Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, F/M, First Dance, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Mating, Mating Bites, Rough Sex, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: Donald Duck is a superhero who suffers from bad luck and short temper, but is willing to do anything for people he cares about. Lyla Lay is a droid cop from the future who works as a journalist and is well known for her kindness and optimism, but who struggles with her identity as a machine.One day Lyla Lay is given an unusual task and she asks Donald Duck for help and he happily agrees. After all, he and Lyla have been close friends and allies.Little did they know that this one day would change their lives (or something more) forever.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck/Lyla Lay
Comments: 22
Kudos: 15





	1. Lyla's unusual task

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> This is my fanfic about Donald Duck and Lyla Lay, from PKNA. The reason I decided to write it is because Lyla Lay is my favourite character, she is so beautiful and kind that I can't help but think of her as angel :)
> 
> And because I wanted to try something different than Donald Duck and Arianne Konnery.
> 
> I am sorry if characters seem OOC, I have only read 1 chapter of PKNA so far (I am planning to read the entire series BTW). If there is something you don't like in my fic, please write it in the comments :)

We, against all odds

Chapter 1

Angus Fangus was tapping his fingers on the sheets of his table in his office. He was irritated, to say the least. Why is Lyla Lay late? It's not her style. He was about to go out and drink water when a tall duck-woman entered his office. She had blonde hair tied into a bun and wore a pink shirt and pants of the same color.  
The woman saw Angus and before he could react, she quickly said:  
-Good morning Mr. Angus, sorry for being late, unfortunately due to an unforeseen coincidence, I had problems with getting on time. It's my fault.  
\- It's okay, Lyla. Better late than never, as they say. Do you want to know why I called you?  
-Unfortunately not.  
\- “Anxieties” has had a great opportunity. Do you know who Rockerduck is?  
-Yes, he's a businessman, one of the richest ducks in the world. He is the main rival of Scrooge McDuck.  
-Imagine that he agreed to give us an interview. Think how our audience will increase.  
"That's great, Angus-Lyla nodded." Even though Angus could be a bit stern at times, he was actually a cool guy. And he was good at his job, she had to admit.  
-Unfortunately-his voice snapped her out of her thoughts-Rockerduck gave us a condition.  
The surprised woman raised her eyebrows.  
“He said he was organizing a ball next Saturday and he wanted someone from our team to attend. When asked why he replied:  
-Because I can. Who will forbid me?  
"I guess," the woman said after a moment of reflection, "that you want me to go there?"  
"Yes," the man nodded, "and you must have a dance partner." I know, I'm not happy either, but what could I do? We need this stupid money because….  
-Don't worry. Angus-Lyla cut him off and reassuringly put her hand on his shoulder-What can happen? I can defend myself if necessary. Do not worry about me.  
-Thank you for your concern, Lyla. You can leave now.  
-Goodbye, boss.  
-Goodbye.  
As the woman left, Argus thought to himself:  
Sometimes I think Lyla Lay is a real angel. I've never known such a good and sensitive person before.


	2. Donald and Lyla

Chapter 2

-Boys, are you sure we'll make it?  
-Yeah, nobody and nothing will stop us.  
-I hope, I wouldn't stand another week of jail food.  
Three dogs dressed in red sweaters with prison numbers and black masks on their muzzles were getting ready to break into Scrooge McDuck's vault. The dogs, commonly known as the Beagle Boys, were armed with crowbars and clubs. They were preparing for this robbery for a month and they were sure that after so many attempts they would finally succeed.  
-Okay-one of them started-who's first?  
-If you don't mind, I can.  
-Okay, let's ....-here Brother Be interrupted and suddenly shouted:  
-MOTHER ...  
But he was hit in the face at the same moment and fell to the ground.  
A short duck, dressed in a black and red jumpsuit, a blue cape, and a black mask, smirked.  
"I guess not?", He asked rhetorically.  
"Damn, The Duck Avenger ...", the other two Be Brothers lunged at him with sticks, but he managed to dodge and they ran into each other.  
-What about you? - he joked - out of shape, huh?  
Then, before they could do anything, he pulled a gun from his belt and pointed it at them, pulling the trigger.  
-WHAT IS HE DOOAAAahh ... -Be brothers were engulfed by green gas and fell to the ground, deeply asleep.  
I love this job, The Duck Avenger thought, then fled as soon as Scrooge's searchlight detected the Beagle Boys.

Next day…..

Damn, I can't be late. Old Uncle will KILL me….  
Donald Duck muttered under his beak as he walked towards Ducklair Tower. He was supposed to be there 20 minutes early, but his alarm had broke, and he only woke up when he heard a loud scream from Uncle Scrooge on the phone.  
He was just wondering what to say to his uncle to excuse himself when .....

AAAAUUUCHH!  
AAAANNCHHH!

He collided with someone and fell to the ground.  
He got up and was about to shout "Watch where you going" when he heard a gentle, female voice:  
-Donald?  
-L-Lyla? S-sorry, I'll help you.  
He gave his hand to the beautiful journalist and helped her up. The woman, making sure there was no dust on her orange trench coat, looked at him and smiled sheepishly.  
\- Thanks. I'm sorry, but I've been clumsy lately.  
-I'm sorry-the duck interrupted her. She was a head taller than him, so he had to tilt his head back to face her - I should have been more careful when walking.  
Well, what was done can't be undone-Lyla tried to lighten the mood, and almost succeeded. However, Donald Duck felt uneasy for some reason.  
Lyla, do you want to talk about something?-he asked with concern in his voice. He liked the police officer from the future very much and was willing to do anything to help her when she was in bad mood.  
-N-n-no, nothing-g- to wo-rry.-the journalist tried to stave off her friend's worries.  
-So why are you stuttering?  
Finally, resigned, she raised her hands up:  
-Okay, I will tell you. But you have to come with me.  
Donald Duck, forgetting about his uncle, nodded and followed her into the park, where they sat on a bench. The woman told him about her "task" she had received from Angus.

When she finished, Donald couldn't believe his ears.  
-You have to go to the prom so that Rockerduck can do an interview on "Anxieties"? I admit, a bit strange, but what's so terrible about it?  
"The problem is ..." Lyla broke off, embarrassed ....  
-Is that ...?  
-I need a partner to dance with me.  
His eyes widened and he wanted to say something, but his tongue was stuck in his throat.  
\- It's okay, don't worry. Certainly I will find someone willing to go out.  
The female droid was about to go when Donald Duck, almost instinctivately, grabbed her hand.  
-Wait, I .... I will go with you! I will dance with you.  
Lyla turned to face him, shock, disbelief and… joy in her eyes?  
-N-really? Do you want to be my partner?  
-Why not? I can't let you have a problem at work just because nobody wanted to be with you….

The girl hugged him tightly.  
-Thank Donald, you don't even know how grateful I am to you.  
"Fina ... finaa ... air .." Donald was babbling. Lyla saw his purple face and immediately let him go.  
-Forgive me, sometimes I forget that my body is stronger than that of organic ducks.  
"Khy, khy, I've been in worse situations," the short duck muttered.  
\- Looks like we have to go to our jobs, Donald. See you Saturday. Sure?  
-Yes. Have a nice day, Lyla.  
Then the duck and droid went their way, Lyla to the TV studio, and Donald to the Ducklair tower.

Both were feeling awkward, but happy at the same time.


	3. Nephews find out

Chapter 3-Nephews find out

Huey, Dewey and Louie were playing on the computer when they heard someone open the door.  
-Uncle?- Louie asked, going downstairs.

He saw Uncle Donald enter the house and him standing still. His face was expressionless and his fists were opening and closing alternately.  
"Has something happened to you, Uncle Donald?" Asked Huey.  
Donald was silent. Dewey was already debating whether to call the doctor when Donald let out a loud scream and started jogging frantically around the room.  
-I have to dance .... with Lyla .... I ... Lyla ... I can't ... I have to ... ... she ...  
-Uncle?  
-What if I embarrass her? Will I make a laughingstock out of her in front of everyone?  
-Uncle Donald?  
-No, there must be a solution, you can deal with miser uncle, you can deal with stupid ...  
-UNCLE DONALD !!!!!

Donald Duck jumped back and only then saw his nephews.  
-What are you so nervous? - three ducklings asked unanimously - we can help you if you need help.  
Donald Duck slumped into an armchair and sighed.  
-Let's say I need to learn how to dance quickly, otherwise I'll never forgive myself.  
Huey raised an eyebrow. But why do you have to learn to dance?  
-Because my friend Lyla Lay has to dance with someone at a Rockerduck ball for business reasons. I wanted to help her and agreed to go with her, but unfortunately for me I forgot that I move like an whale on land.  
\- Wait, are you friends with Lyla Lay? This journalist from the 00 show?-asked Louie, curious.  
Donald Duck, hearing this, wondered what he could say to his nephews without revealing the fact that he was The Duck Avenger. Quickly, he replied:  
-I met her when I needed urgent help. She helped me. And now, I will do anything for her.

The nephews exchanged glances among themselves ala "who would have thought that our uncle was friends with Lyla Lay? I wonder what other suprises does he hide in his sleeve. ”Then Dewey turned to his uncle:  
-If you want, we can teach you some dance.  
-Thanks, boys-Donald Duck smiled, his nephews were so amazing-I don't know what I did to deserve a gift like you.  
-You are our uncle-ducklings replied with a smile on their beaks-We always help each other.  
Donald hugged them in response, and they hugged him back gladly.  
“So, tomorrow we start Operation: DANCE?” Asked Huey.

The others replied unanimously: YES, here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I have two news for you.
> 
> First, I think my writing schedule will be like this: Every day, untill I finish my fic, I will write one chapter a day and then publish it here the next morning.
> 
> Second, I think my fic won't be long, maybe 3 more chapters before I finish not counting epilogue. Of course, there is a chance I will change my mind and make it longer, so I can't be certain for sure.
> 
> That's all. Hope you enjoy. I write this fic for all people here who think Donald Duck and Lyla Lay should get together.


	4. The time has come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my friend Stanislao for giving me advice about how Lyla Lay's dress should look like.

Chapter 4-The time has come

This day has finally come. Saturday. Rockerduck's prom was due today.  
Donald Duck took a deep breath. In spite of many screams and frustrations, his nephews managed to teach him some basic dance steps. Praise them for that. At least he won't make a fool out of himself. Now he was inside the John D. Rockerduck mansion, in the entrance hall.

Especially for this occasion, he bought a black suit, a white shirt and a red tie. He wore a black watch on his left hand.

\- Donald Duck, come on - he heard a hoarse voice behind him - what brings you here?

The young duck turned to see a drake about 50 years old in front of him. He wore a black suit with a red tie and yellow flower and a bowler hat. Donald recognized him immediately.  
"Good morning, Mr. Rockerduck," he replied in a polite voice. Although Rockerduck was his uncle's sworn enemy, he had no negative feelings about Donald himself, at least when he was not involved in the constant fights between the two businessmen.  
"Good morning, Mr. Donald," replied Rockerduck, smiling half jokingly, half as if he was surprised by something-What brings you here?  
-I am Lyla Lay's dance partner. Such a tall, young journalist from "Anxieties"….  
"I know who Lyla Lay is, you don't have to tell me," he paused and gave the young drake a scrutinizing look - that would explain why you wear a black suit and red tie instead of your sailor suit.  
-Well, that's how it turned out.  
-I honestly didn't expect you here, but that's okay. Contrary to your uncle (his beak twisted for a second in an angry grimace) you, I can trust you will not get me a number. I wish you and Mrs. Lay have fun.  
Then he left Donald and went to talk to the elderly guests. Probably other members of the Billionaire Club, Donald thought.

Maybe I'll go outside? A little fresh air will do me good.

As he said, so did he. He went outside and looked up to the sky. He saw the full moon shining brightly, he saw beautiful stars here and there. He calmed down. He didn't know why, but his temper always stabilized under the influence of the moon.

"A beautiful sight, isn't it?", He replied to himself.  
"I fully agree with you," replied a gentle, female voice.  
Donald Duck turned and looked at his companion. His eyes widened, his beak opened and closed immediately, and a deep blush appeared on the feathers on his cheeks.  
-Lyla, it's you….  
He saw a tall, young and slender female duck. She had light blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail that fell over her neck. She wore a black sleeveless gown with red symbols of flames extending all over her body. She wore silver bracelets on both wrists and a necklace with purple diamond on her neck.

A warm smile spread across her face. Donald felt his legs shaking and to control himself, he walked over to his partner and, looking her straight into the eyes, smiled heartily and said as clearly as his voice allowed him to:  
-Lyla, you look gorgeous in this dress, I swear on my soul that you are the eighth wonder of the world. Aphrodite from Greek mythology (he wanted to say Daisy, but came to his senses) slips out beside you.  
Hearing these words, the journalist blushed and gripped her right arm with her left hand.  
"You look amazing too, Donald," she replied without taking her eyes off him. At the same moment she felt something in the engine propelling her body like a heart. She didn't know what it felt like, but it was nice - you look so mature in this suit, so sure, so manly.  
-Wow, w-thanks. Never in my life have I heard anyone call me manly.  
Then Lyla grabbed his tie and pulled him towards her. What are you doing?  
"I'm fixing your tie, he bent a little," she corrected his tie, then looked at him shyly, as if she wanted to do something she considered immoral - and say thank you to my hero at the same time.

And before Donald Duck could say anything or do anything, Lyla Lay leaned down and kissed him tenderly on his forehead.  
Donald was visibly shaken and the woman was afraid that she might scare him. After a while, however, a childish smile appeared on its beak.  
-Thank you.  
Then he offered her his hand.  
-Lyla Lay, do you want to dance with me?  
She put her hand on his. Their fingers interwined.  
-Of course I do, Donald Duck.

And with that they both crossed the threshold of the door and entered the dance hall.


	5. The Strong Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my patient readers :) 
> 
> Here is a next chapter of my fanfic "We, against all odds". Donald Duck and Lyla Lay have an intimate moment at the prom.
> 
> Little warning-In the middle of the chapter Donald and Lyla's quotes are written in big letters. It is supposed to represent the primal, animalistic, inner parts of their personalities taking over their minds and bodies. Basically when they both are consumed by their desire and need to consummate their relationship. As soon as their quotes are in normal text, it means that their normal personalities are in control again.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Chapter 5 - The Strong Bond

-Is it Lyla Lay? What is she doing here?  
-And why is she accompanied by such a dwarf? Compared to him, she is a giant.  
-Watch your language, it's Donald Duck. You know, Scrooge McDuck's nephew.  
-He must be very lucky that this chick agreed to dance with him. What does she see in him?  
-How can I know? Stranger things are happening in the world. Anyway, if he can, so can you.  
-You are right.

Such words followed the couple as they entered the room holding hands. Donald, hearing these words, became sad and started walking slower. Although he would never admit it to anyone, he was very sensitive about his physical flaws. After all, frankly speaking, a speech impediment that made his speech seem like mindless gibberish to outsiders, a meager 165 cm of height and flat feet are generally not considered attractive. Though he had dealt with these problems in the thirty years of his life, they still brought pain from time to time, just like now.  
Lyla saw how the whispers affected her friend and felt sorry for him. She was able to understand him - after all, she wasn't even a living duck, but a robot who might as well be a talking fridge. She frowned at the thought that her partner, who was one of the noblest people she had ever known, had been humiliated only because he was a head shorter than she was.  
She squeezed his hand lightly but firmly, which made him look at her.

"Don't worry about them," she put her other hand on his cheek and gently stroked it-Some people are just stupid. You have a good heart and that's what matters.  
Hearing her words, the duck nodded and smiled. His mood quickly improved.

At the same moment John D. Rockerduck, who was standing in the center of the room and making sure his microphone was working properly, said as cheerfully as he could:  
-Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Here is the chance to have a lot of fun. I decided that even someone as busy as me deserves a moment of rest after the constant war of nerves with Mr. McDuck. However, in order not to be selfish, I decided that I would share my joy with you and have this ball. Have fun and remember - here he looked menacingly for a moment at his guests - no antics.  
And then the song "Sere Nere" by Tiziano Ferro was turned on, and the crowd started dancing.

-You hear that, Donald? -Lyla Lay put her hand on the shoulder of her partner, who embraced her waist with his free hand - beautiful music. I like it.  
-Yes, Lyla-Donald was glad his friend was in a good mood-Me too.  
"So how, will you dance?", She asked with a sly smile.  
"With pleasure," he replied, smiling back, and the couple let the music guide their movements .

Seconds, minutes, maybe hours passed. Donald and Lyla didn't care. They were in a some kind of trance at the moment. The man focused all his attention on his blonde-haired partner, who alternately approached him so that their stomachs almost touched each other, and moved away so that only their hands prevented them from separating. Every now and then the woman's hand traveled over his back, chest and face, which she stroked calmly, only to return to his shoulder after a while. All of this - dance, music, physical closeness and words of support - was an extremely intimate experience for them, which none of them had ever experienced before.  
And it made them happy.

"DO YOU LIKE IT, DONALD?- She asked her friend at one point when they both stopped dancing and stood still. There was something different in her voice, which now sounded low and primal, but Donald didn't notice it.  
-YES, LYLA-his voice changed as well, it was now deeper, more mature, more serious, - THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE. I AM GLAD I COULD SPEND IT WITH YOU.  
Then the female droid stepped closer to her partner and placed both of her hands on his chest. He instinctively, without even thinking about it, wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. They were so close now that she could feel his heart beating, while he could see the shine on her smooth skin - a sign that his friend was an android.

YOU KNOW, DONALD-she whispered in his ear in a seductive whisper as her hands moved from his chest to his shoulders untill they finally were holding both sides of his head-YOU ARE THE MOST AMAZING MAN I HAVE EVER MET. DESPITE ALL THE BAD THINGS THAT HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU, YOU ALWAYS FIND STRENGTH TO NOT GIVE UP AND MOVE FORWARD. BESIDES-here she was silent for a moment, as if wondering what to say - YOU ARE A WONDERFUL DANCER. AND YOU LOOK SO SEXY IN THAT SUIT AND RED TIE.

Donald felt his brain melt at the same moment, and his right hand traveled upward until his hand was on her back, while the other hand tightened his grip on Lyla's waist, as if he was afraid he could lose her at any second. He felt like a barrel of dynamite which was about to explode upon the touch and words of a timecop from the future. Immediately, his sanity cut off, and more animalistic part of his brain took over, this one that enabled him to, in moments of pure rage, easy lift cars with one hand and push his nephews away, saving them from a falling boulder in a South American cave.

-THANK YOU FOR THESE WORDS, LYLA. IT IS A GREAT HONOR TO ME THAT I COULD DANCE WITH YOU. YOU ARE A REAL GODDESS. NOT ONLY ARE YOU BEAUTIFUL AND HOT, YOU ALSO HAVE A PURE, GOOD HEART OF GOLD, FULL OF JOY, AND YOUR TOUCH HEALS MY WOUNDS.  
-SO IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A VERY STRONG BOND, MY BELOVED DONALD? ALMOST AS IF WE WERE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER.  
Her hands tilted his head so that their beaks almost touched each other.  
"YES, MY BELOVED LYLA.-he confirmed.

She felt that she could not stand it anymore, she must, MUST kiss him, give herself to him, reward him for the help she received from him. Subconsciously, she knew that her partner wanted her at the same moment, more than anything else, and this knowledge gave her a primal satisfaction. It was she, an android from the twenty-third century, who was chosen by the great Duck Avenger to be his lover..  
No, don't be selfish. He is not a toy that can be played with and then thrown away. She wasn't going to hurt him, she was ready to spend an eternity with him, no matter what it meant. She was ready to give him her body, her software, her whole person.

Donald was also fightning with himself at that time. He wanted so much to tell Lyla how much he loved her, he already imagined the passion with which he would kiss her bright beak and her shouts of joy as they took each other's virginity.  
He knew, however, that this was not only primitive but also wrong. What if she refuses and he can't stop himself? What if he hurts her? He was not only strong, but also quick-tempered. No, it has to, it has to….

-DONALD-her atavistic, cold voice interrupted his inner fight-KISS ME. CLAIM ME AS YOUR MATE.  
"BUT-he tried unsuccessfully to hold back, but she already tilted his head towards her own head-WHAT IF I ...  
"YOU WON't HURT ME-she reassured him-YOU KNOW IT AS WELL AS I DO." YOU ALSO KNOW YOU WANT ME WITH ALL YOUR HEART. AND I KNOW I NEED YOU AS MUCH AS FIRE NEEDS OXYGEN.  
Their beaks were about to connect into a fiery kiss, they were about to release the passion trapped inside their bodies, when .....

"Well, well, well-Rockerduck's voice snapped them out of their trance. What a night it was." I am really glad to spend it with you. Unfortunately, it's time to go home, it's already midnight. I wish you a good sleep.

Lyla Lay was completely stunned by her own behavior. It was as if something… different within her had awakened. Which she had never known before.  
-Well Donald, it was an amazing party, what ...  
As she turned to see him, her eyes widened in fear. He had a pale face and growing panic in his eyes as they stared at his hands.  
"I could ... I could ... I ... you ... sorry Lyla ... sorry ..."  
Something wrong? She asked concerned.  
-What are you talking about? What could you do to me? If anything, it was me who should apologise. I am sorry.  
Donald Duck was silent and shaking.

It was only when they left the building and found themselves alone in the street that the man fell to his knees and broke down crying. The woman knelt down without saying anything and hugged him, stroking the feathers on his head.  
It took her a while, but he finally calmed down.  
-Lyla-she could sense sadness in his voice-thank you c-you. For everything.  
Then the journalist placed her right hand on his right cheek and kissed his left cheek.  
-This is me who should be thankful, Donald. It was the greatest night of my life. Thanks to you.

Late at night, as they were both showering in their apartments before going to bed, one thought was occupying their heads:  
-Is it real? Could it really be something more than friendship?


	6. No longer in denial

Chapter 6 - No longer in denial

It's been a week since Donald and Lyla went to the Rockerduck ball. All this time their minds were occupied with an "awkward situation." After all, they almost ended up jumping at each other like rabbits in love. Both of them, decided to keep distance from each other in the hope that a solution would be found.  
Unfortunately, a week has passed and a solution has not come. Instead, something else came - sadness.

Lyla Lay sighed. She was now in the bathroom of her house, fully naked, staring at herself in the mirror. Her smooth, light-reflecting artificial skin, her long, toned legs, a flat, slightly muscular stomach and blond shoulder-length hair.

YOU ARE A REAL GODDESS, a low, animalistic voice hidden inside her mind spoke.  
She touched her breast with her hand, imagining Donald Duck hugging her waist. The hand moved lower to her stomach, then to her vagina.  
YOU LOOK SEXY IN THIS SUIT AND TIE.  
Damn it, and in frustration she slapped her hand on the mirror, shattering it. Do you really think he would love you? you are a robot, who would like to spend rest of his life with a cold machine? No one.  
WHAT IF HE LOVES YOU?  
She remembered her partner's face as she tried to kiss him. In his eyes she saw fear, desire, determination and… care?  
Then she remembered his face earlier during their conversation. It showed confidence and seriousness, combined with a strong, almost animalistic willingness to protect.  
YOU HAVE A NICE INFLUENCE ON HIM, DON'T YOU? YOU RELEASED A PRIMAl INSTINCT IN HIM, AND HE RELEASED IT IN YOU.

Lyla turned on the faucet. Cold water rained down on her body. The woman groaned, then took the soap and began washing her lean, slightly musclular body with it. Slowly and accurately. She didn't need it, but she did it.  
She imagined Donald touching her and spreading soap over her stomach, down her back, until his hand stopped upon touching her vagina.

Donald Duck was doing push-ups. He has already done 90 push-ups and although he was sweating and his muscles ached as if someone had hit him with a crowbar, he still tried to do the remaining 10 push-ups.

Ninety one, ninety two, ninety three….  
YOU CARE ABOUT HER, DON'T YOU?  
He ignored the deep, primal voice coming from his subconscious.  
Ninety-four, ninety-five, ninety-six ...  
IT IS A GREAT HONOR TO ME THAT I COULD DANCE WITH YOU.  
His shoulders were burning, he gritted his teeth. Not this, not now ...  
Ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine….  
YOU CHOSE HER, YOU KNOW ABOUT IT. YOU WANT TO CLAIM HER, YOU WANT TO MATE WITH HER, YOU WANT TO PROTECT HER, YOU ARE READY TO POLISH YOUR UNCLE'S COINS FOR THE WHOLE THOUSAND YEARS, AS LONG AS IT MEANS SHE WILL LOVE YOU.

The pain was unbearable now. Donald tried to focus all his will to do the final hundredth push-up, but suddenly he felt his shoulders stiffen and he fell to the ground exhausted.  
I'm too weak, he thought with impotent fury. I'm too weak for her. Does Lyla Lay really want a relationship with someone like me? I can't even keep the janitor's job for more than a week. Who would like to be with such a loser?  
Then he remembered Lyla's words.  
Don't worry about them. You have a good heart and that's what matters.  
Donald Duck got up, stretched his joints, and started doing push-ups again. From one to the hundredth.

When Camera 9 saw Lyla at work. he was terrified. The woman who for most of the time was cheerful and saw good in everything now was quiet and sad. Concerned, he approached her during the break and asked her what had happened.

The journalist initially refused to tell him anything. It was only when he threatened to tell Angus about her change of mood that she told him about her prom and how at one point she felt that she had a deep bond with Donald and how she wanted to make love to him.

I think I know what's wrong with you, my dear Lyla-Camera 9 clapped his hands like a man who found a cave full of treasures - you fell in love with Donald Duck.  
-No, it's not like that-she blushed-he is my friend, a very good friend, just ...  
"So why did you tell me that at some point you wanted to kiss him as if the fate of the universe depended on it?"  
The woman unable to answer raised her hands up-Okay, you won Camera 9. I fell in love with Donald, I think. But what can I do about it? It's been a week since then, and we keep avoiding each other.  
"Can't you just meet him in private and explain how you feel about him?"  
"What if I am overwhelmed by that ... primal instinct again and this time there is no one to stop me?"

Camera 9 paused for a moment as he considered the answer. Finally he said:  
-Listen, my dear Lyla. We've been working together for five years, and if I can be sure of one thing, you would never hurt anyone without a reason. You are perhaps the sanest and the most mature person I know, and I doubt you will ever go berserk. Plus, he put his hand on her shoulder, if I were you, I'd rather talk to Donald and see what comes out of it instead of acting like a child who found out that Santa Claus doesn't exist.

Hearing these words, the beautiful woman smiled-You're right. I'll talk to Donald about my feelings and try to sort it out somehow. I'm sure we'll make it.

Then Angus told them to go about their work, forcing Lyla to wait another five hours.

Exactly five hours later, Donald Duck was repairing his car when he heard a voice behind him.

-How are you, Donald?

A short, albeit athletic duck dressed in a sailor suit banged his head against a car and muttered something under the beak, but stood up and looked at his quest who wore a red sweater and a red cap.

"Fehthry, what are you doing here?", He asked with emotionless expression on his face.  
Fethry was a little scared at the sight of indifference on his cousin's face, but he said cheerfully-I was going to the shop to get paints and thought that I might visit you. It's always fun hanging out with you.  
\- Really nice, Fethry but unfortunately I can't play with you - he looked at him numbly - I'm busy.

He turned and wanted to go.  
-Wait, why are you so stiff?

He grabbed his hand.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Donald shouted furiously, then immediately said in a frightened voice, "I'm sorry Feathry, I overreacted, I have to control my nerves, you don't deserve….  
-Is something bothering you, Donald? -Feathry put his hands on Donald's shoulders and looked into his eyes with concern-tell me, I can help you somehow.

Donald took a deep breath.  
-I think I'm in love.

Feathry opened his eyes in amazement. Then Donald told him about his acquaintance with Lyla Lay, about their dance together, and how at one point he felt a powerful need to make love with the journalist and how she tried to make out with him. After listening his speech, Feathry scratched his head.

-Listen, Donald, this may sound silly, but why don't you just talk to her about your feelings?  
Donald put his left hand on his right shoulder. Feathry knew that whenever Donald made such a gesture, it meant that he was ashamed or afraid of something.

-You know my bad luck? Do you know what could happen? I could fall into a puddle and get her purple pants dirty. Some thug might see us and attack her. I could lose my temper during and then what? You know me and my short temper. I….

I know you, Donald-Fethry interrupted him with a serious voice-you are the bravest and the noblest duck I have ever known. You would never, ever hurt anyone, no matter how furious you would be. Think of your nephews, he looked pleadingly at him, they grew up to be wonderful kids and who raised them? You! You, Donald. You are a hero to them. If you can fight Magica and the Beagle Brothers with no fear, you can certainly tell your friend that you love her.

Donald Duck was silent, shocked by the seriousness of his cousin. Finally he hugged him.  
-Feahtry, you are amazing! I thank you, with all my heart.

Then, leaving the car and tools behing in the yard, Donald Duck ran in one direction. He knew what he had to do.

At the same time, Lyla Lay had finished her daily job and, picking up her orange trenchcoat, went outside. The second she stepped into the doorway, she felt her engine work faster than usual, and then one thought appeared in her head. Without thinking, she started running as fast as she could.

Donald Duck and Lyla Lay were running straight ahead. Their minds were occupied with one thought:  
-I need to see you. And I will, no matter what.


	7. Mating in the Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> This is the seventh and final chapter of "We, against all odds". I really loved writing this fic. Sadly, everything has to end, and so does this fic. Enjoy reading :)
> 
> Little warning-this chapter contains a graphic description of sex.

Chapter 7-Mating in the Forest

Lyla was at the park now. The same place where Donald Duck told her he would go to the prom with her. She felt fear overwhelm her.  
-Donald, where are you? Come to me, please.  
But she didn't meet him. She was about to give up on leaving the park and looking for him elsewhere when she saw a short drake in a sailor's garb by a fountain in the middle of the park. He was looking for someone… or something. Lyla walked over to him.

-Lyla-Donald asked concerned-where are you? If you can hear me, come to me. I have to tell you something.  
"Here, Donald," he heard a soft, quiet voice behind him and turned away. Then, for the first time in a week, Donald Duck and Lyla Lay saw each other face to face.  
They didn't say a word for a moment. Then they hugged each other, crying and laughing at the same time.

“Lyla, I'm so glad to see you!” Donald wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a tight hug, as if to make sure it was her. His heart was overwhelmed with joy.  
“Me too, Donald, I missed you!” Lyla stroked his head tenderly. She missed his voice so much, his strong arms, his sailor's outfit… she missed Donald.  
-Lyla, I have to tell you something, I ...-Donald wanted to say something, but he didn't have time, because at the same moment the woman put both hands on his cheeks, tilted his head back and placed a passionate kiss on his beak. He kissed her back happily while his hand caressed her back hidden in an orange raincoat.  
As they separated, they looked into each other's eyes.  
"Lyla Lay," Donald began, "I love you." If you knew how much my heart pounds at the sight of you, how much your smile chases away my sadness, how much I was happy when you agreed to dance with me, you are...

Lyla smiled gently and put a finger on his beak-I love you too, Donald. Every time I see how much you sacrifice yourself for the sake of others, that you never give up no matter what, how strong and tender your hands are at the same time, I feel that I would like to spend the rest of my life at your side.  
They smiled and hugged again.  
-So-the journalist asked the question-what now?  
Hearing that, the duck became serious-I'm afraid, Lyla, we have one last problem to solve.

Two days later, Sunday, morning

There was a wooden cabin deep in the woods. It was built close to a 5 meters long lake. It was not big, about three rooms. Although generally uninhabited, there were two people inside this day - a short, slightly musclularduck wearing a Duck Avenger costume and a tall, slightly musclular duck-droid wearing purple pants and a shirt and an orange raincoat. They were both nervous but hopeful at the same time.

The woman spoke first - are you sure we have to do this?  
The man shook his head - if that doesn't help, I don't know what could.  
-So we're really gonna do it today? Are we going to let our animal instincts take control of our bodies and hope we don't harm each other while…. consummating our relationship?  
-It looks like yes-Donald put his hand on hers and gave her a smile. Don't worry, Lyla-Nothing bad will happen to you. You're tough and clever, you can handle me for sure.  
She smiled back-Thanks Donald. You're tough too. And strong. It would take an entire army to incapacitate you, and that wouldn't be easy.  
It cheered both of them. Then they sat down on chairs on opposite corners, closed their eyes, and took deep breaths simultaneously.

Lemon starts

Nothing happened for five minutes. Eventually the droid woman opened her eyes and, upon seeing her friend, smiled coquettishly.

\- ARE YOU READY DONALD? - her voice changed, it was now lower and one could feel the primal, animalistic desire within- DO YOU WANT TO BECOME MY MATE?  
The duck opened his eyes. When he saw a tall woman staring at him, a wide smile appeared on his beak.  
\- YES LYLA - his voice also changed, it was now deeper and clearer, as if he had never had problems with speaking in his life - I WILL GIVE MYSELF TO YOU IF YOU AGREE TO BECOME MY MATE.

Upon hearing this, Lyla Lay let her long, blonde hair loose, walked over to Donald Duck and sat on his lap, then placed her hands on his chest - WITH PLEASURE, MY DEAR DONALD. WE SHOULD HAVE DONE IT AT THE PROM, BUT I DON'T COMPLAIN. TODAY WE WILL FINALLY BECOME ONE.

She started massaging his hard muscles with her cold hands, first his chest, then his stomach. Donald moaned softly, which was a music to her ears, then took off her orange trench coat and, throwing it unceremoniously to the ground, hugged her and caressed her back. She responded by taking off his cape.  
-IF YOU KNEW HOW MUCH I MISSED YOU. ONE DAY LONGER AND I COULD GO INSANE.

Lyla paused, looked straight into his eyes and smiled mischievously - SO IT'S TIME TO MAKE UP.  
And before Donald could react, the woman slid her hand down, tucked it into his pants and grabbed his penis, then alternately pressed and moved it simultaneously.  
"UUUURHHLYAAAAFFF ..." the man let out a deep, loud groan. He had never felt such a powerful wave of pleasure before. He gritted his teeth and grabbed his lover by her buttocks, then squeezed both of his hands .  
-TAAAAHHHH-Lyla groaned in delight and lost her balance, she and her lover fell from the chair screaming loudly to the floor, she on top of him, her whole body - her round breasts, her flat stomach, her wide hips - almost clung to his thin , short and athletic body as perfectly as if they were two puzzles that fit together.

-UURGHH-muttered Donald-I'M SORRY, I….  
-DON'T BE SORRY-she put a finger on his beak-YOU DESERVE THE REWARD.  
Lyla Lay placed her hands on his shoulders and wrapped her long legs around his hips, increasing her pressure on his body. Donald instinctively placed one hand on her waist and the other on her neck hidden behind her long hair. She stared at him, her beak just five centimeters away from his beak.  
-LYLA, I-Donald felt a great desire within him and knew already that in a moment he was going to be completely out of control. The intimacy he was sharing with the time-cop was driving him mad - I AM LOSING CONTROL, I ...  
-DONALD-the woman cut him off and immobilised his head with her hands-HELP YOURSELF.  
Then, ignoring the moans and protests of her beloved, she pressed her beak against his beak, savoring every moment of their kiss.

The kiss was the spark that set a barrel of dynamite on fire in Donald's mind. The duck used all of his strength and pushed Lyla onto her back, all while they were still kissing each other. He felt her hands roaming his back, while his hands relished the smooth and pleasant coolness of the skin of her legs. At the moment, all he could think about was how much he loved Lyla. Then an idea appeared in his head.  
He broke the kiss, straightened up so that he was now sitting on Lyla's hips and smiled.

"STAND STILL MY GODDESS, I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU", the droid felt a joy in his voice.  
"IF YOU SAY SO, MY BELOVED ..." she also got up and put her hands on his shoulders.  
The man pulled off his shirt and mask and tossed them aside, then did the same to her shirt. When the woman realized what he was going to do, she grinned and, pulling the belt off his pants, took off his shoes, pants and panties. Then she pulled off her pants, panties, and bra herself, and without hesitation tossed them behind her.

They were both completely naked now.

-YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL-Donald couldn't take his eyes off her shiny, smooth skin, her stomach where he could not see a single fold of fat, and her round breasts. He raised his hand to touch her pubic hair, then hesitated, but Lyla gently took his hand and put it on her vagina, letting him enjoy the downiness of her pubic hair - A REAL GODDESS OF SEX APPEAL.  
\- YOU ARE EXAGGERATING, BUT THANK YOU - Lyla was looking carefully at the muscles on his stomach, arms and chest and unconsciously licked her lip - YOU ALSO LOOK GORGEOUS, AS IF YOU WERE A SCULPTURE MADE BY FIDIAS - She touched his chest with her hand and she felt his heart beating-AND YOU MUST BE VERY STRONG.  
-DO YOU WANT TO FIND OUT IT? DO YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW STRONG I AM?  
Lyla Lay looked at Donald Duck straight in his eyes and saw a wild desire in them. She smiled seductively.  
-YES, SHOW ME YOUR STRENGTH.

Then Donald pushed her to the floor and, without any warning, thrusted his hard penis into her vagina as deeply as he could. From now on, they were no longer virgins.

-AAAAAARRRRGHHHH!

Such a scream came from the throats of the two lovers as their reproductive organs finally connected. They gritted their teeth as they tried to survive the pain and gasped. Finally the pain disappeared and Donald stroked his lover's cheek.

\- PREPARE FOR A JOURNEY THROUGH THE GALAXY, YOU WILL NEVER FORGET IT.

He grabbed her ass as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to thrust himself into her, hard and roughly (this force would normally hurt, but Lyla, being a machine from the 23rd century, didn't mind it, on the contrary, she liked the power with which their bodies bounced against each other rhythmically.) The woman returned the favor and, without thinking about it, she massaged his back with her hands so hard that she left traces of blood on it. Not that Donald minded.

Seconds, minutes, hours passed. It didn't matter at all to the copulating couple who only thought about one thing - how much they loved each other. Donald alternately pushed his penis so deep that it was all inside her womb, and extended it so that only the tip was inside her. Their minds at that time were bombarded with primal, unbridled satisfaction, they could not concentrate any coherent thought. They couldn't even speak properly anymore, they just made primitive gibberish, groans and occasional screams.

After 10 hours or so of passionate love making, Donald let out a loud groan.He felt something was coming and he felt sadness. He didn't want IT to end, he wanted to continue to be connected physically, mentally and emotionally to Lyla Lay, the time-cop who had conquered his heart.  
-DONALD?-Lyla muttered deeply and aggresively, trying to clear her mind. She wrapped her legs around her lover's hips and pulled him so close to her that their bodies were rubbing loudly against each other.  
-I, I ....-His voice was low and primal, and his hands tightened their grip on her buttocks-I AM COMMM-MMM-MING ....  
-DON'T HOLD BACK-Lyla whispered tenderly in his ear-FROM NOW ON YOU BELONG TO ME, JUST LIKE I BELONG TO YOU.

And then she bit him on his left shoulder with her metal teeth, claiming him as her mate.  
-UUUUHHRRR-Donald screamed, partially in pain, partially in pleasure and bit her right shoulder, claiming her as his mate. His thrusts were getting stronger and more irregular, and then….  
Lyla Lay's inner muscles gripped his dick tightly. It was too much.

-AAAAAAARRRRRHHHHHHHH-Donald Duck let out a loud, animalistic roar and shot a stream of sperm straight into his mate's hot womb, shaking uncontrollably. At the same time, Lyla Lay, after feeling her lover's hot seed fill her womb, has lost all of her self-control herself.  
-NNNNNYYAAAHHHHHH-she yelled unintelligibly and wildly as her oil poured over Donald's penis. At the same time, her fingers dug into his back, leaving bloody marks on it, the same as those Donald's fingers had left on her legs at the same time.  
-DOOOOONAAAALLLLDDDDDD!  
-LYYYYYYYYLLAAAAAA!

It wasn't until the last drop of sperm and oil had flown out and mixed with each other that the strength left the duck and the droid. Donald sighed deeply and fell straight into his lover's embrace, his head landing between her breasts. They both hugged each other and lay so mindlessly, panting hardly, unable to say anything. During this time, Donald's penis and Lyla's vaginal muscles were weakening nervously slowly. Finally, to the great relief to both of them, their reproductive organs returned to the original state and Donald slowly pulled his penis out of her vagina, then collapsed to the floor next to Lyla, who was holding his hand.

LEMON ENDS

When Donald's strength and clarity of mind finally returned, he turned his head and looked his beloved straight in the eye.

-Lyla….-His voice returned to normal, weird again and loud. The primal instinct has left his mind.  
-Donald .... -As with his case, Lyla's voice returned to normal-was soft and gentle again, instead of low and deep. She, too, was no longer controlled by her primal instincts.

They hugged each other tenderly. Their heads were leaning against each other. They were both feeling a profound peace at that moment.

-Lyla, I love you. From today I am your mate, my body, my mind, my... - here he grabbed her hand and put it on his chest -... my heart belongs to you. And only to you.  
She smiled gently and placed her hand on his cheek-I love you too, Donald. From now on I am your mate, I will always be with you from now on.

They looked at the bite marks on their arms and touched them, staining their fingers with blood and oil. Then their hands touched, and their fingers intertwined. The mating ritual was now complete.  
-From now on, we are one. You and me.

Then, slowly and shyly, their beaks touched, and the couple plunged into a tender kiss, still hugging each other gently.

Suddenly Lyla Lay felt something stiff against her stomach. She looked down and saw that Donald's member was hard again. She gave him a mischievous grin.  
-Are you ready for another round, my beloved Donald?  
Donald Duck grinned.  
-We have the entire night to enjoy each other's company, my beloved Lyla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends. Donald Duck and Lyla Lay have finally confessed their love to each other and then conquered their animalistic instincts. I hope they live happily ever after :)
> 
> Thank you all, my dear readers, for your support :)


End file.
